


Żar Namiętności

by Marii410



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410





	

 

** **

 

 **O** n był inny niż reszta nauczycieli, których jak dotąd poznała. Nie dlatego, że był młody i inteligentny, a młodzież go lubiła. Po prostu potrafił łatwo zjednywać sobie ludzi i pod pewnymi względami przypominał Lettie ją samą.

       Miał kruczo czarne, krótko ścięte włosy, które praktycznie zawsze stawiał na żelu, a spojrzenie jego szarych oczu potrafiło przeszyć człowieka na wskroś, wywołując w nim różne emocje.

      Był naprawdę miły i uprzejmy, ale Lettie sądziła, że to wszystko jest tylko na pokaz. W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że pozory lubią mylić. Zawsze to sobie powtarzała, to było dla niej niemal jak motto. O pozorach miała niejakie pojęcie z własnego doświadczenia i dlatego też owy nauczyciel nie przypadł jej od razu do gustu.

      Nazywał się Brayan Grigori i uczył języka angielskiego, ale to nie wszystko, o nie. Brayan już od dłuższego czasu był ich wychowawcą w zastępstwie i gdyby jeszcze tego było mało, to studiował kiedyś z jej bratem na jednej uczelni i znała go z widzenia. Najbardziej jednak, co Lettie denerwowało to nie to, że miała z nim cztery godziny lekcyjne tygodniowo, lecz to, że w jeden dzień, a ściślej mówiąc w środę, miała dwie godziny angielskiego pod rząd i do tego wychowawczą na ostatniej lekcji. Czasami,  zanim jeszcze wychodziła do szkoły, zastanawiała się jak ona to przeżyje. Z czasem jednak oswoiła się z tym i w gruncie rzeczy doszła do wniosku , że wcale nie jest  tak źle, jak się wydaje.

      Istotne jednak było to, że nie obawiała się tych lekcji z powodu tego, że nie lubiła profesora Brayana, było wręcz odwrotnie i to napawało ją przerażeniem. Jej własne uczucia zaczęły ją przerażać. Po prostu, któregoś słonecznego dnia, zupełnie znikąd uświadomiła sobie, że nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku, choćby nie wiadomo jak bardzo by tego pragnęła, a jej myśli są nim cały czas wypełnione. Był jak narkotyk, o którym nie mogła tak po prostu zapomnieć, dlatego tak bardzo ją to denerwowało, bo nie wiadomo jak bardzo by chciała, nie mogła go mieć.

      Ukrywać to co się czuje jest bardzo ciężko, ale Lettie mimo to postanowiła stłumić swoje uczucia głęboko w sercu, bo z góry wiedziała, że i tak nic z tego nie będzie. Nauczyciel i uczennica, to niemal jak dwa różne światy; tyle ich łączy, ale równocześnie tyle samo ich dzieli. Taki związek, według Lettie, od razu skazany był na porażkę. Poza tym i tak było to jednostronne uczucie, więc postanowiła kryć je pod maską obojętności. Udawała nienawiści do swojego ulubionego nauczyciela, byleby tylko nikt nie dowiedział się o jej prawdziwych uczuciach, co jak zauważyła – skutkowało. Czasami ich spojrzenia się spotykały i wtedy Lettie przechodził niekontrolowany dreszcz, a jak tylko dochodziło do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy typowej dla ich statusów – reagowała agresją i irytacją. Oj, jak często z tego powodu miała drobne problemy, tego nie dało się zliczyć nawet na palcach obu dłoni. Były jednak z tego korzyści, gdyż przez to Lettie mogła się cieszyć uwagą Grigori'ego, który często kierował swój wzrok w jej stronę.

      Mimo aroganckiego charakteru, Lettie była jego faworytką, o czym nawet ona sama nie wiedziała.  

 

      Zawsze, odkąd tylko zdała sobie sprawę z tego co czuje, obserwowała go z ukrycia i starała się jak tylko mogła, by tego nie zauważał. Mimo że ich stosunki z każdym dniem się polepszały, to i tak starała się mu jak najczęściej pyskować. To się nigdy nie miało prawa zmienić, bo uwielbiała wyprowadzać go z równowagi, co o dziwo często jej wychodziło.

      Nie rozumiała jednak, jak można być tak naiwnym i beztroskim jak Brayan, nie rozumiała też jego sposobu bycia, a nawet twierdziła, że nie chce go rozumieć. Ona sama nie potrafiła uśmiechać się tak wesoło i być tak optymistycznie nastawioną do życia, jak on. A mimo to… Było w tym coś urzekającego. Coś co nie pozwalało jej odwrócić od niego wzroku, przyciągając spojrzenie jak magnez, ale co to było – tego Lettie nie wiedziała.

 

      Była środa, druga lekcja języka angielskiego. Właśnie odbywała się przerwa, podczas której Lettie siedziała przy swoim klasowym stoliku, a właściwie półleżała na nim. Głowę opartą miała o swoje ręce i z tej pozycji obserwowała ze znudzeniem, jak tłum wokół Grigori’ego robi się coraz większy. Jej prawa brew drgała nieznacznie na ten widok, który – co tu ukrywać – bardzo ją irytowało. Taka sytuacja powtarzała się niemal na każdej przerwie, po każdej lekcji z nim.

 _Są jak stado baranków zebranych wokół swojego pasterza_ , stwierdziła z niesmakiem w myślach. Hałas i szum, który towarzyszył temu zbiorowisku dudnił boleśnie w jej głowie,  a ona sama miała wrażenie, że żyłka, pulsująca na jej skroni, zaraz pęknie. Zupełnie nagle ogarnęła ją chęć by się stąd wyrwać. By uciec jak najdalej i jak najszybciej; odizolować się od tego całego zgiełku, od całego tego otoczenia. Gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jej głowie, nie traciła niepotrzebnie czasu i bez chwili zawahania tak właśnie zrobiła.

      Nie bacząc na nic i na nikogo, wstała spokojnie z zajmowanego przez siebie od blisko trzech lat miejsca, robiąc przy tym nie lada hałas i nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na swoje otoczenie i ciekawskie spojrzenia swoich kolegów i koleżanek z klasy, którzy zupełnie niespodziewanie zainteresowali się jej skromną osobą, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Nie raczyła nawet spojrzeć na swojego wychowawcę otoczonego przez wianuszek dziewczyn i paru chłopców, któremu, gdy tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, uśmiech na twarzy przygasł zastąpiony przez niewytłumaczalną nostalgię i zamyślenie.

 

      Lettie weszła powolnym krokiem na dach szkoły, nigdzie się nie spieszą. Miała czas. Dużo czasu. Delikatny wiatr owiał jej twarz i począł targać jej długimi brązowymi włosami na wszystkie strony, gdy tylko się tam znalazła.

      Spojrzała z tęsknotą w niebo i nabrała w płuca wielki haust powietrza. Czuła się tak, jakby wstrzymywała oddech przez bardzo długi czas, nie będąc wstanie normalnie oddychać. Po krótkiej chwili w końcu wypuściła je i wsparła się o barierkę, szukając w kieszeni papierosa i zapalniczki. Jak tylko udało jej się go odpalić, zaciągnęła się mocno, tak aż poczuła pieczenie w gardle. Nawet nie zakaszlała, będąc już do tego przyzwyczajoną od jakiś trzech lat. Palenie ją uspakajało i koiło jej zszargane, przez niesprawiedliwe życie, nerwy.

      Wypuściła z ust szary kłębek dymu, formułując go w małe kółeczka. Przez krótki moment przyglądała się im z zafascynowaniem, póki nie ulotniły się w powietrzu. Już nie pamiętała kiedy i od kogo się tego nauczyła, w końcu dużo się działo wciągu jej dziewiętnastoletniego życia, a ciężko jest spamiętać każdą chwilę, która jest przecież tak ulotna.

      Lettie wiedziała, że wszystko jest ulotne, zupełnie tak samo jak ten dym. Każdy dzień, minuta, a nawet sekunda. Podobno była osobą pesymistyczną, ale czasami zdarzało jej się jednak myśleć o niektórych rzeczach optymistycznie, tylko że często się później na tym potykała.

      Przez chwilę delektowała się ciszą, spokojnym szumem wiatru, smakiem i zapachem papierosa. Przymknęła delikatnie powieki, poddając się chwili. Odpłynęła, pozostawiając za sobą cały świat, wszystkich ludzi i codzienne problemy. Pragnęła, by ta chwila trwała wiecznie, by nie musiała już wracać do swojego życia, ale niestety wszystko co dobre, szybko się kończy. Dla Lettie chwila wolności skończyła się w  minucie, jeśli nie sekundzie, w której usłyszała za plecami podekscytowany oraz zaskoczony okrzyk.

        – Serduszka też potrafisz zrobić? – pytanie to zawisło w powietrzu.

      Lettie drgnęła nieznacznie, słysząc tak bardzo znany jej głos. Pragnęła być w tej chwili sama i specjalnie dlatego opuściła rozwrzeszczaną klasę, która tylko raniła jej wrażliwe na głośne dźwięki uszy. Nie rozumiała więc, po jaką cholerę on przyszedł za nią! Przecież miał swoje obowiązki jako nauczyciel, powinien też pilnować uczniów na przerwie. W tej chwili Lettie nie wzięła nawet pod uwagi tego, że sama jest jego uczennicą, która dyskretnie wymknęła się na dach, co było niedozwolone.

      Westchnęła cierpiętniczo, nie odwracając się nawet za siebie. Wiedziała, że teraz to już nic na to nie poradzi, bo ten uparty mężczyzna i tak zrobi swoje. W końcu miał do tego pełne prawo jako pedagog. Pozostawało jej więc tylko pogodzić się z jego obecnością.

       - Wiesz, że palenie szkodzi zdrowiu? – typowe pytanie retoryczne, które Lettie postanowiła zignorować.

       - Po coś tu przylazł, panie pseudo profesorze? – spytała  jedynie pełnym irytacji głosem, tak jak zwykła to czynić. Brayan roześmiał się radośnie, choć nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to trochę nieszczerze, co nie umknęło uwadze Lettie, a trochę ją zdziwiło. Postanowiła jednak pominąć to, jak zawsze, milczeniem i nie przejmować się tym aż nadto.

      Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Brayan podszedł do barierki, stanął obok Lettie i tak samo jak wcześniej ona, spojrzał do góry, wpatrując się w niebo. Zamyślony, odcięty od rzeczywistości wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Gdy od dłuższego czasu nic nie mówił, a Lettie myślała, że już nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie, Brayan niespodziewanie się odezwał.

       - Wyszłaś tak nagle, więc pomyślałem, że może coś się stało i postanowiłem dotrzymać ci towarzystwa – oczy Lettie rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku na to spokojne wyznanie. Nie spodziewała się tego. Zdziwił ją też sposób w jaki to powiedział. W tonie Brayana było bowiem coś niepokojącego. Jakaś dziwna nuta, którą nieczęsto u niego słyszała, a która skłaniała ją do głębszych refleksji. Miała też wrażenie, jakby coś podobnego kiedyś się już wydarzyło, tylko w innym miejscu i czasie.

      Czując się obserwowanym Brayan odwrócił się w jej stronę i przeniósł wzrok z czystego błękitu nieba prosto w jej duże niebieskie oczy z powagą wymalowaną na twarzy. Tak bardzo do niego niepodobną.

       - Jak pewnie pan widzi, nic mi nie jest, więc może mnie pan zostawić w spokoju i wracać. Nie jest mi pan tu do niczego potrzebny  – powiedziała, mocując się z nim na spojrzenia. Mimo że tak naprawdę nie miała tego na myśli, mówiąc to, to w pewnym sensie chciała go zranić słowami. Chciała widzieć jak cierpi, jednocześnie pragnąc go przytulić i trzymać go mocno przy sobie, tylko nie wiedziała dlaczego. Ten chodzący ideał wywoływał w niej naprawdę sprzeczne uczucia.

       - O ile mi wiadomo, ty również nie powinnaś tu przebywać. Zakaz wstępu wyraźnie o tym świadczy, nie sądzisz? – uniósł jedną brew ku górze. - A może nie widziałaś napisu?

       - Cóż… Jak to ludzie mówią – zasady są po to, by je łamać. Czyż nie zgodzi się ze mną? – spytała, odnosząc się do niego na Ty oraz posyłając mu wyzywające, pełne arogancji i pewności siebie spojrzenie.  Może właśnie dlatego w oczach Brayana pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk, a przez twarz przemknął ledwo widoczny cień. Nie umknęło to uwadze Lettie, która zupełnie nagle poczuła się niepewnie, ale w żaden sposób tego nie okazała. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziała u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy.

      Nim jednak zdążyła się zorientować w sytuacji, poczuła lekkie uderzenie w momencie, gdy Brayan  pchnął ją zaskakująco delikatnie na ścianę, która znajdowała się tuż za nią. Automatycznie przymknęła oczy i jęknęła z bólu.

      Brayan dobrze wiedział, że może zostać przez to znienawidzony, ale w sumie to niemiał nic do stracenia. Lettie już go nienawidziła, jak sądził, ale mimo tej wiedzy i tak nie umknęły jego uwadze spojrzenia, które kierowała w jego stronę, pewnie myśląc, że starannie je  ukrywa. To co teraz postanowił zrobić było od niego silniejsze, ale Lettie sama go sprowokowała, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Ta arogancję w jej oczach, której tak u niej nie cierpiał, a która jednocześnie wprowadzało go w trudny do zinterpretowania stan, działała na niego jak płachta na byka.

      Brayan chwycił ją za nadgarstki, choć niezbyt mocno, to wystarczająco, żeby mu się nie wyrwała i przytrzymał je po obu stronach jej głowy, nie zwracając kompletnej uwagi na jej zdezorientowane i pełne wściekłości spojrzenie. Było w nim jednak coś jeszcze – niepewność i żar, ale tego już nie zdążył zauważyć, gdyż bez chwili zawahania postanowił wpić się  w jej rozchylone usta, łącząc ich w gwałtownym pocałunku.

      Lettie szarpnęła się raz, drugi i trzeci, co nie dało żadnego efektu. Chciała to przerwać zanim będzie za późno. Wiedziała, że to uczucie jest zakazane, że wszystkie jej starania pójdą na marne, ale Brayan nie odpuszczał – jego uchwyt był dla niej stalowy. Choć może tylko to sobie wmawiała?

      Przejechał językiem po jej dolnej wardze, by tylko wpuściła go do środka, na co przeszedł ją niekontrolowany dreszcz i mimowolnie uchyliła lekko usta. Tyle jednak wystarczyło, by Brayan skorzystał z sytuacji. Czuła jego ciepły i mokry język, prześlizgujący się po jej podniebieniu, co wywołało u niej cichy jęk, zduszony przez jego przyjemnie miękkie usta. Delikatnie skubnął zębami dolną wargę, po chwili znowu będąc w jej ustach i trącają zaczepnie językiem jej własny, zapraszając do gorącego, pełnego namiętności tańca; aż w końcu Lettie nie mając innego wyjścia poddała się przyjemności, wzdychając bezradnie wprost w jego usta i odwzajemniając pocałunek równie żarliwie. Brayan całował łapczywie i dziko, nie dając jej nawet czasu na odetchnięcie. W gruncie rzeczy podobało jej się to, podobała się jej ta agresja i dzikość, którą miał w sobie Grigori, a której nikt u niego nie widział prócz niej. Może właśnie to ją do niego przyciągało? Ta dzikość, której nikt nie był w stanie okiełznać?

      Lettie nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, jak dalej to wszystko się potoczy. Co tak naprawdę przygotował dla nich obojga los, ale jednego była pewna – nigdy nie będzie tego żałować. Co ma być, to będzie.

 

      Od momentu, w którym go poznała, zawsze go obserwowała, ale nigdy, za żadne skarby świata by się do tego nie przyznała. Nie wiedziała co nią targało, on po prostu przyciągał jej wzrok jak magnez, bo tak właśnie na nią działał. Nigdy nie przyszłoby jej w ogóle do głowy, że skończy w ten o to sposób z tym pseudo profesorem i w tym momencie nie obchodziło jej co jest dobre a co złe. Teraz ważny był tylko on i ta chwila.

      Byli jak dwie strony tej samej monety, tak od siebie różni, a jednak tacy sami.  Nigdy też nie pomyślałaby, że ten delikatny płomyk, który rozpalił się w jej wnętrzu już dawno temu, zupełnie nagle zamieni się w pożogę…

   


End file.
